


incandesce

by goldenfever002 (huebin2002)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't mess with either of them if you still want your organs still attached to your body, Hitman Huening Kai, Just sookai being that deadly pair everyone fears, M/M, Mafia Boss Choi Soobin, Still safe to read tho bc they're still minors, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huebin2002/pseuds/goldenfever002
Summary: People could call him anything they want. Killer. Lawbreaker. Sinner. Whatever. It wouldn’t change the fact that he was—they were fighting towards the greater goods. And if it meant they have to sacrifice a few insignificant lives along the way, well—That's not exactlyhisproblem.





	incandesce

**Author's Note:**

> I made this new pseud to post my (slightly) darker-themed sookai fics! Anyway, happy ready and hope y'all will enjoy it!

 

it takes two  
to commit  
sins.  
never one.  
never  
alone.  
  


  

 

 

 

He skirted along the walls; ivory skin gleamed in pitch-black darkness. His eyes were sharp and inviting, cheeks painted in shade of rose as pointed boots glide across the tiled floors.

 _It's time_ , he thought.

The smeared red across his face was glittering stars, and he licked his lower lip, tasting the bittersweet flavor of his glossed mouth.

The tiny pills inside his expensive little handbag were heavy, and it felt like he was dragging a mountain with him. His pocket knife and small scissors were stapled behind his one-thousand-watts smile as he walked. The klick-klack sounds of the heels of his boots made his head hurt, just like his blurry surrounding did. But he didn't have any choice but go further. Didn't have the chance to turn back anymore.

He loved this job, though.

When there were no more monsters to slay, humans turned out to be the most disgusting creature ever.

And he needed to weed them out.

(Need to  _kill_  them.)

 

 

 

 

 

He lured the man into a dark room, smiling as he did so and positioned him right where he wanted him to be.

It took him five minutes and a second to spill those white pills into his drink, watching as they dissolved into nothing. Then he brought the alcohol down his throat and watched as the poor man broke down in heaps of silent screams.

(There was no blood, no sounds either, and he's glad that there are less monsters he needed to deal with.)

 

 

 

 

 

Kai smiled when he saw a tall, black-haired man leaning again the sleek car by the entrance of the club. He went into the car, smiling as the man brushed his lips with his thumb to wipe the bright, glittery color from his skin.

“You better not use that shade for the next mission. Trust me it’s going to draw unnecessary attention to you.” the man said. “Anyway, how’s the target?”

“What do you think, Soobin-hyung?” he asked, tilting his face to meet the man he called as Soobin. “I want to hear your thoughts. Please enlighten me.”

Soobin frowned for a moment before he shrugged. “Probably dead because you put too much bullet in his brain without him even noticing. We both know that famous moniker of yours—the silent killer one—isn’t just a baseless rumor.”

Now, that’s a truth. But Kai didn’t really care about that. People could call him anything they want. Killer. Lawbreaker. Sinner. Whatever. It wouldn’t change the fact that he was—they were fighting towards the greater goods. And if it meant they have to sacrifice a few insignificant lives along the way, well—

That's not exactly  _his_  problem.

“Well, whose fault do you think it was?” Kai snorted. “But no, you’re wrong. I used the pills today—didn’t want to dirty my hand. The poor lad bought my lie like water to sponges.”

“You did what?” Soobin looked at him in shock, though he could see fury brimming behind his eyes. “Huening Kai I told you to keep your distance! Why didn’t you—”

Before he could continue, Kai pulled him close until their noses collided with each other. Then he planted a tender kiss on his lips, sweet and innocent though he was anything but.

“Stop distracting me,” Soobin mumbled to his feverish skin, drawing red and crimson through his smeared lips. “Dammit. You could’ve died. Let me be angry for once you knucklehead.”

Kai laughed.

“You love it though,” he said teasingly, tipping his head a little to a side, a grin on his smudged lips. “And me—you love me.”

Soobin stilled for a moment, then reached for his hands, entwining their fingers together.

"Yeah. Perhaps." he whispered, eyes soft and gentle. "But either way you’re stuck with me regardless you want it or not. Remember our contract? Till death do us apart."

Kai smiled. Of course he remembered that. He leaned close to connect their lips again.

“Till death do us apart.”

 


End file.
